Home is where the heart is
by Mrs.FayteWhitlock
Summary: When Edward left Bella in the woods. He didn't know that she was a witch and daughter of Sirius black. Does she really love Edward, was it all pretend? Who is Bella's secret crush and will they get together? Read to find out. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter. I own nothing except my story line and plot.

" I don't want you anymore, You were just a toy, Something for me to play with. Lets face it you are a plain jane, Who could ever love you?" Said Edward smirking.

I let out a short but loud laugh.

"Oh Edweird you didn't notice did you? I don't love you. Never have never will. I mean who could love a monster?" I laughed again and turned back towards Charlie's house, glimpsing Edweirds shocked face. I ran the last few steps into the house and up the stairs. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. Crazy day. Then I realized something and sat up, bolt straight. I could go home now. Charlie isn't my real father and Isabella swan isn't my real name. My name is Bellatrix Amber Black, daughter of Sirius black. I don't know who my mother is. Although I do have some theory's about that.

What I said in the forest was true. I didn't love Edweird. Never have and I never will. My heart lies with one person. Even if they don't know it. I could now go back to my friends. I go to school at Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. There I was part of the golden quartet. Our group consisted of Hermione granger the smartest young witch of our year, Ronald weasly who is constantly hungry and lastly there is Harry potter the boy who lived. The one who defeated lord voldemort at the age of one. I admire him.

I really just celebrated my 17th birthday which means im of age in the wizarding world. Im a year older then everyone else in my year level. That means I can do magic now whenever I want! I am so excited.

I walked over to the window and whistled, signalling my owl Marly. Marly is midnight black with blue tips on her wings and green eyes. She is the smartest thing. I sent her out before Edweird came over to go hunting to so she should be back in a few minutes once she has heard my whistle. I turned to the mirror on my desk. I decided to look like my old self instead of being in the Isabella swan disguise. I really had midnight black hair that was straight as an arrow with green streaks in my fringe. I was a metamorphagus. That's a person who can change their appearance at will.

I was sent here on a mission for the order of the phoenix. A secret organization made by Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and the only one moldyshorts has ever feared. Dumbledore is like my grandfather. He took care of me when my father was sent to Azkaban the wizard prison for killing Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles. I always knew my father was innocent. They say that he was moldyshorts most faithful follower and sold Lily and James potter out to him but I didn't believe it. Uncle James and my father were best friends and he would never betray uncle James. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew is alive and he was the one who betrayed Lily and James. 2 years ago my father broke out of Azkaban and headed to Hogwarts. People said then that he was after harry. I said that was total bullshit. Turns out my father was trying to get to Peter, whose animagus form was a rat. It also turns out that peter spent those 13 years in hiding in his rat form and was my friend rons pet rat scabbers. Well after Harry, Ron, Hermione and I snuck out to see Hagrid before they executed buckbeak the hippogriff. Ron was dragged into the whomping willow by my dad in his animagus form. That is were we all heard the story of innocence and saw Peter with out own eyes. My father it turns out was Harry's godfather and wanted him to live with us at Black manor. Instead what occurred was uncle Lupin, who was a professor at Hogwarts this year, changed into a werewolf and tried to attack us. Dad fought him off but was badly injured and fell down from his injuries on the shore of the black lake. Harry, Hermione and I ran to him so we could help. Ron stayed behind because he had a broken leg. The dementors soon swarmed and tried to perform the kiss on my dad but harry and I fought them off.

Anyways back on track. I was sent here to see if the vege vamps were on our side or voldys. Turns out they know nothing of the wizarding world. Anyway so I had to pretend to be in love with Edweird. Which was a real bummer. I didn't really like the rest of his family either. I mean Alice was overly hyper and didn't take no for an answer I mean seriously I can shop by myself and I don't need to go to every store. Jasper was an ass trying to change your emotions all the time, I mean seriously he should let people feel what they want to feel. Emmett was just over bearing with his sex jokes and immaturity. Rosalie was an ass thinking she was better then everyone else. I bet she was a veela when she was mortal. Esme was just stupid; couldn't she see she was being taken advantage of? And lastly Carlisle the "wise" one. Just because he is over 300 years old does not mean he is all knowing.

Marly flew in through my window and landed on my shoulder. Giving me an affectionate nip on the ear. I laughed and stroked her feathers. Finding a bit of parchment to scrawl a letter on. I found one and hastily wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

**Dear professor Dumbledore.**

**My mission here is complete and the Cullen's have left.**

**I was wondering if I could return home to grimwald place?**

**I am missing everyone terribly and I have nothing left to stay here for.**

**Send me your answer via Marly.**

**Yours always,**

**Bella.**

I put the letter in Marlys beak and she flew of through the window. I started to pack. Knowing that professor Dumbledore couldn't deny me anything. I packed my skinny jeans and tank tops, my jackets and shoes. I also packed my schoolbooks and parchment and ink. I closed the lid of my trunk just as Marly flew back through the window. I looked at the clock. I have been packing for nearly 2 hours. I would be worried about Charlie but he is in California on a police conference thing. I didn't pay attention when he told me. I grabbed the letter out of Marlys beak, rewarding her with an owl treat. I ripped open the envelope and read Dumbledore's reply.

**Dear Bella,**

**I have decided to grant your request to come home. Simply because I miss you and I know everyone else does too. **

**I have not told anyone else about your arrival which I know should happen in a few short hours because I know you would want to surprise everyone.**

**Please erase everyone's memories before you leave.**

**Hoping to see you soon,**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

**P.s I will be at grimwald place for the rest of the evening so I will be here for your arrival. Send Marly to me when you are about to leave so I can be the one to open the door for you when you arrive.**

I jumped for joy and scrawled back a note saying that I was leaving in 15 minutes. I gave Marly the answer and watched as she flew off.

"Obliviate" I whispered watching as streams of white light went over the town, erasing all memories of Isabella swan. I knew that it would also erase the memory of Charlie so I didn't bother apparating to where he was.

I was finally going home and I couldn't wait.

A/n: Please review my story! It would mean a lot and I want to hear what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or harry potter. Although that would be awesome *sigh* anyways please read and review!**

I walked down the stairs and into the back yard, walked over to the edge of the forest and waited a few seconds. I shrunk my bag and put it in the pocket of my skinny jeans. I took one last look at the house that had been my home for over a year then turned in a circle and disapparated.

I landed hard on my feet, stunning me for a few seconds. I took in my surroundings with one sweep of my eyes. Making sure I was in the right place. Grimy houses surrounded by grimy lawns. Yep I was in grimwald place alright. I sighed and started walking to the other end of the street. I stopped and looked between two houses. Number 11 and number 13. I watched and waited as I saw a house grow between the middle of 11 and 13. Number 12 grimwald place. I smiled at my home. I had missed it so much.

I walked up to the front door, wand out, and knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door. I smiled as the door opened to reveal Dumbledore. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. I had missed him.

"My dear Bellatrix, it has been to long." Dumbledore said patting my hair.

"I missed you sir and everyone else too." I sighed.

"Well everyone is in the kitchen, come along." He said pulling me inside and closing the door.

"Wait!" I cried out to him in a soft whisper.

"Yes, Bella?" Dumbledore replied.

"I haven't figured out how to surprise them yet." I said smiling evilly

"Well, Molly weasly is here. You could turn into her and start screaming about how she is an imposter?"

"That is absolutely brilliant Dumbles. You have a scheming mind, y'know?"

"Yes I have been informed of that. You should transform into Molly now m'dear" He said smiling a little smile over his half moon glasses.

I concentrated on Mrs. Weaslys motherly figure and could feel myself start to shorten and round out a bit. After the changing stopped I opened my eyes and looked into the hallway mirror. Perfect. I look exactly like her. I gestured to Dumbledore to lead the way. Smiling as I entered the den which led to the kitchen. I scowled at the portrait of my grandmother. I hated her. She belittled everyone. I could hear murmuring going on behind the kitchen door. I pushed open the door with a bang and everyone turned to look at me. The weaslys mouths were open. Staring in shock. Harry's was just in a all knowing smirk. Sirius/Dad was just sitting there humming to himself, already knowing it was me. The rest of the order that was there, including tonks, lupin, kingsly and mad-eye, had their wands pointed at me.

"How dare you! I am Molly weasly and how dare you impersonate me? what have you been doing to my family?" I screeched at the real Molly. The order then turned their wands on her.

"I….I am Molly" stuttered Mrs. Weasly.

"No you are not! I am Mrs. Weasly" I countered.

"Prove it! What does Arthur call me when we are alone?" The weasly children groaned.

"MollyWobbles." I spat back at her.

Mrs. Weasly looked shocked and the order didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking at the real Mrs. Weasly, so I took my opportunity to turn back to myself without anyone watching. As soon as I felt myself get taller and thinner. I looked in the miniature mirror I keep on my wrist to check I was back to normal. Yep perfect.

I coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So what did I miss?" I asked smirking.

"Bella!" Everyone screamed and rushed at me tackling me to the ground.

"Get off me guys or you will end up killing me!" I said shoving everyone off me.

"Sorry." Everyone said in union.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." I said in a scolding tone.

Everyone laughed and sat down again. I sat between Harry and Sirius.

"So what are you doing home? Not that we don't want you here!" said Ron rather hastily after I shot him a questioning glance.

"That is what im discussing in the order meeting tonight." I replied coolly.

"Very well Ms. Black. If you excuse me I must be going, have to get the other order members. Cheerio." Said Dumbledore with a loud crack.

"Bellatrix hunny it is so good to have you home again. You must be starving!" Mrs. Weasly said with a look that said if you say your not hungry im going to shove it down your throat.

"Starving Molly." I said flashing a grin.

While Mrs. Weasly began preparing some food for me everyone crowded around me. By everyone I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. I raised an eyebrow at them and they all shrugged.

"What do you want? I know you want something." I said to them.

"We want to know what you did while you were away." Said Ron.

"You know they wont let us into the meeting tonight." Finished Harry.

"Well… If I tell you, do you promise not to get angry or upset?" I asked hopefully.

"We.." said George

"Promise" said Fred with a grin. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok.. well while I was away I went to town called forks. I was disguised as a girl named Isabella swan. Dumbledore sent me on a mission to find this coven of vegetarian vamps." They looked like the were going to interrupt but I silenced them with a glare. "These vegetarian vamps call themselves that because they only drink the blood of animals. Anyway so I went to forks to find them and I enrolled in the local high school. The younger looking ones went to school there were seven in all but only five went to school. The other two worked as a doctor and an interior designer. I found them obviously. They are pretty hard not to find. They have inhuman beauty. They are very graceful. They have pale skin which is really cold. They have butterscotch coloured eyes that turn black when they are thirsty."

Everyone was paying rapid attention.

"Anyway there was Rosalie; she was a blonde and very protective of her family. She is mated with Emmett a big musclier guy with curly brown hair. There was Alice and she was a seer. She saw visions of the future that were based on the decisions of people. She is mated with Jasper a tall and lean man. He was in the southern vampire wars and has a lot of scars. He can control your emotions. It was very annoying. Carlisle is the doctor I was talking about. He has been alive for over 300 years and is very wise. He is mated with Esme the interior designer. Lastly there is Edward, he is had bronze coloured hair. He is very talented at playing the piano and he can read minds. Edward was single. In order to complete my mission I had to get close to the family. So I dated Edward. Not that I wanted to. He was a complete over bearing jerk. Who thought he had to be with me every second of the day so that I wouldn't trip and die. One day I was watching the family play baseball and another coven of vampires. James, Laurent and Victoria. They didn't have time to get me away so I was hidden behind Edweirdo. The other coven wanted to play with us. The Cullen's said no. As the other coven were about to leave, James the leader of that coven and also a tracker caught my scent and wanted to hunt me. I will skip the boring details but in short Edward thought it best if I left town and hid while they tried to kill James. He followed me to phoenix where my "mother" was supposed to be living. He said that he had Isabella swans mum. I couldn't let the muggle woman die so I went to where he was to help her. Unfortunately when I got there she was no where in sight. He didn't have her."

"James got the upper hand and I didn't have my wand. He bit me just as Edweirdo and his family came in. im not a vampire because Edweird sucked the venom out of my blood. I had extensive injuries and was in hospital for 2 months. When I got better I continued with the mission. Everything was normal until my 18th birthday. Alice threw me a party even though I insisted on not having one because I didn't want to celebrate without you guys. So Edweirdo forced me to go. While I was opening presets I got a paper cut. Jasper who is the newest to that life style was overwhelmed in bloodlust. I do not blame him. He had to feel the others bloodlust as well as his own. I believe if he hadn't of felt their bloodlust then he would have been fine. My blood smelt very good to jasper so he tried to attack me. Edward only made it worse. In trying to protect me he threw me into a wall and into glass plate. Idiot."

"So after I got fixed up he took me home. The next few days with him were tense. I didn't get it. On the 3rd day he pulled me into the forest beside the muggle home I was staying in. He pulled me in only a short way until he stopped. Edweirdo next said that he basically was using me as a distraction. I was a pet to him and he cared nothing for me. Neither did his family. That he never loved me. He said who could love a plain jane like me."

Everyone looked outraged but I put up a hand to stop them from speaking. I had more to say.

"I then turned around and told him I never loved him and never would love him. I then ran off back to the house and asked Dumbledore to let me come home. He did. Now here I am. That's about it. You can speak now." I said sitting back in my chair.

Everyone burst out at once.

"How dare he! Im going to kill that fucking leech." Said Ron.

"He left you in the forest?" said Hermione outraged.

"He said you were plain?" said Fred, I wonder what that's about.

"If I ever see him he is dead!" said George.

"You were a toy? A distraction? What drug is he on?" said harry.

"He said what to my best friend? Oh hell no." said Ginny.

"Guys you promised not to be angry." I stated.

"That was before we learnt what that leech said to you!" Screeched Harry.

"Fine. Be angry. I don't care. Just if you ever see him don't hurt yourselves trying to hurt him. Their skin is like stone. Its hard as fuck and you will probably break what ever body part you hit him with." I said.

"Here you go dear." Said Mrs. Weasly placing a roast beef sandwich in front of me.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly." I said as she walked away once more.

"Trix I cant believe you got involved with that thing!" said Fred.

"It was on Dumbledore's orders." I said simply. Taking a bite of my sandwich. God Mrs. Weasly is the best cook.

"Then Dumbledore is a cracked pot!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Really? That's news to me." Said Dumbledore who had just come in and was standing behind Ginny.

Ginny went beet red and tried to explain. "Well.. I..I didn't.. No it wasn't.. I mean."

"Its ok Ms. Weasly. I understand you said it out of concern and anger for your friend" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could just give you my memory to show the order? Im rather tired and I don't want to explain again." I asked tiredly.

"Yes, very well Ms. Black." Replied Dumbledore.

I put my wand to my temple and took out my memory of my mission and put it into a glass vial. After it was full I handed it to Dumbledore.

"Its all there. Now if you guys don't mind im going to bed." I said as I stood up and walked away.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. It was on the fourth floor and had my name on a gold plaque on the door. I opened my bedroom door and smiled at the room. It had been so long since I had been in here. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my trunk.

"Unpack" I said waving my wand at my trunk.

In two minutes it was finished unpacking. I picked up my trunk and sat it next to my wardrobe. I opened the door to my wardrobe and picked out my favourite Pj's. black track pants with a tight fitting red tank top. I closed the door to my closet and made sure the door to my bedroom was locked. I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I snuggled into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N: thank you for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think :) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or harry potter. Although I would love to own HP *sigh* But I don't. Anyways please read and review! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to ShoshonaTheRose. Thank you for your review! Now on with the story..**

I woke up to the sound of shouting and stomping on the stairs. It confused me and now I couldn't remember my dream all I remember is doing a little something with someone. I hope it comes true. I sat up in my bed just as the door burst open.

Standing there was my father and Mrs. Weasly. The rest of them were lingering outside the door. Mrs. Weasly threw her hands in the air and stormed out the door. Everyone else followed. Fred throwing a shrug in my direction. Dad looked at me and I could tell he was absolutely furious. About what though, I had no idea.

"What the hell do you think you are doing getting involved with a vampire?" screamed dad. Well there is my answer.

"It was on Dumbledore's orders. I had to get close to them in order to see if they were on our side or Moldyshorts." I shrugged crossing my legs.

"Since when have you ever listened to orders?" My father demanded.

"Since I want to end this war!" I said in an equally furious tone.

"Your to young to fight!" Dad said throwing his hands in the air like aunt Molly.

"Bullshit! At my age you were in the order and fighting against Voldemort!" I huffed.

"That's different! I was more experienced then you."

"No you weren't dad! You just don't like me fighting! You haven't let me do anything since mum left, Or did she die? I don't know because I have no idea who my mother is!" I screamed at him.

"Your mother was special." Dad's face softened.

"I wouldn't know! I don't know who she is!" I said in retort.

"You look just like her. She was always a fighter, your mum was. That's where you get your fierceness from. Before you were born we would take it in turn talking to you through her stomach. You were special even then." Tears were now running down his face.

I looked at him shocked. I had never seen him cry. I wish I hadn't brought up my mother. I always knew it was a hard subject for him but I talked about it anyway.

"She used to laugh. I told her you were going to be a boy. She always remained adamant that you were a girl. Here little Bella. She would sing to you."

Tears were pouring down my face. I had never been told so much about mother before. It was new to me.

"Papa im sorry. I didn't mean to bring Mama up. I know it hurts you when you speak of her. I am so sorry." I called him Papa when I was feeling vulnerable, scared or upset.

"Its ok little dove. I shouldn't have yelled." He came and sat beside me.

"Papa why did you get so upset?" I said gently not wanting to upset him again.

"I didn't know where you were for the better part of a year. It scared me little one. And just now seeing your memories of your time on the mission. I got scared. I was afraid, even though it was a memory, I was going to lose you." He said with his head in his hands.

"Papa I was doing it for Dumbledore and for the record I never loved that vampire. He was to over protective and tried to rule my life." I said curling into his side.

"Oh well that's where he went wrong then. No one can control you. You have a wild spirit. Which, when the day comes, can only be tamed by the right man." He shuddered at the thought of me dating.

"I love you Papa. You know that right?" I asked.

"Yes my little dove. I love you too." He hugged me into his side.

"Im hungry again. What time is it?" I asked just as my stomach grumbled.

"Its actually noon. We had the meeting this morning. Everyone was too tired last night."

"Yes! Food!" I yelled and jumped off the bed.

"Your just as bad a Ron!" Dad laughed as I ran out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. I was halfway down the stairs when I relized I was still in my Pj's. I ran back up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Chucking off my clothes as I walked to my closet.

I picked out a lime green tank top and black ripped skinny jeans. For shoes I just chose some green converse and I changed my hair to black with a green fringe. I changed my eyes to a slivery green.

That's better I thought to myself. I skipped back down the stairs and paused at the kitchen doors. I liked to make an entrance.

"Food!" I screamed bursting through the kitchen door and running around the table.

I heard everyone laughing which I took as my cue to sit down. I took a seat next to Fred. It was the only one left. Fred smiled at me and I blushed looking down at my plate.

I grabbed some bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, sausages and pancakes. Im almost as bad as Ron when it comes to food. From the looks of Ron across the table, I would say im a lot better then him when it comes to food. I looked to my left side, opposite side Fred was sitting on and saw Ginny. Next to Ginny was harry and next t harry was Hermione. Next to Hermione was Ron and next to Ron was lupin. Next to lupin was tonks and next to tonks was mad-eye. Next to mad-eye was Mr. weasly and next to Mr. weasly was Mrs. Weasly. Next to Mrs. Weasly was Dad and next to dad was George and next to George was Fred and then the cycle begins again.

It was packed this morning. Although there could be a lot more people here. They must have left after the meeting.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Fred said looking at me wide-eyed.

"Excuse me?" I said smiling in my head.

"Well how can so much food fit in you?" Fred replied.

"Are you saying im fat?" I faked being shocked.

"What? No!" Fred said trying to correct himself.

"Are you saying that you are repulsed by my eating habits and wont be my friend?" I said flinging my head onto the table and wrapped my arms around my face. Pretending to sob.

"NO!" Fred said getting distressed.

"Now Fred look what you have done! You made Bella cry!" Ginny said putting an arm around me. She knew what I was doing. I had done it to her once.

"Bella, No im sorry!" Fred was getting hysterical now.

"Fred! What have you don't to Bella?" Mrs. Weasly asked. I think she knew what I was up to.

"Have you hurt my daughter Fred?" Dad said. I could imagine him putting his "scary" face on.

"NO! I just asked why she ate so much!" Fred said. Probably scared of dad now.

I pretended to sob harder, while I was actually laughing.

"So you called her fat?" said lupin.

"Fred! That's not nice! To my sister?" Harry said.

"Fred im ashamed now brother." George said.

"But I didn't know! Im sorry!" Fred was nearly crying now.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Poor Fred was just so scared. It was hysterical. I sat back in my chair, everyone was laughing with me now. Fred just looked shocked as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

I was laughing so hard I fell off my chair but that made me laugh even harder. Then Ginny fell off her chair to. I was laughing so hard I could feel a six pack coming on. There were tears in my eyes it was just so funny. Ron was just sitting their eating.

"So the prankee becomes the prankster. I bow down to your greatness." Fred said bowing to me, finally seeing the funny side.

That made me laugh even harder. I just couldn't stop. I started to turn purple. Literally. My metamorphagus power were turning my skin purple.

"Aquamenti!" said George.

It got me to stop laughing but I was sitting there sopping wet. Everyone was watching me now to see what I would do. I slowly turned back to normal and got up and sat in my chair. I said nothing as I picked up my bacon and put it into my mouth. Everyone was staring.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked wiping my face.

"Well.. no but how come your not beating George to a bloody pulp?" Harry asked.

"Well.. I was too hungry." I shrugged my shoulder.

"But he made you sopping wet." Said Hermione.

"Oh yeah." I said waving my wand, automatically drying myself.

"This is creepy." Said Lupin. Everyone agreed.

"Oh but George?" I said.

"Yes Bella?" George replied still looking stunned.

"Revenge comes when you least expect it." I said innocently turning back to my bacon.

George ran screaming from the room. Good, the boy know what is good for him. I mentally laughed an evil laugh at myself. I am so evil. Everyone was laughing at George. I shrugged and turned back to my plate and frowned. Everything was gone. Sadpanda. Oh well. This day has been interesting and if im right then so will the rest of the days to come.

**A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Im sorry that it is so short but I have been busy studying and such.**

**There is a button down below. Press it and review!**


End file.
